


Blushing Bunny Family

by Ashtonthefabulous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: :), :0, Brotherly Love, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Taguel!Inigo, a touch of angst, good for him, inigo is only slightly a nervous wreck, mostly cute, sweet bunnies, the gays!, what a beautiful bunny boy, yarne's a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonthefabulous/pseuds/Ashtonthefabulous
Summary: Taguel Inigo deserves happiness and respect!An alternate first-meeting with his bunny mom and human mom with some protective and nervous yarne thrown in there for good measure.One-shot of a super valid family of cutiesalso with gay Chrobin sprinkled in because i can





	Blushing Bunny Family

\--

“A-Ah! Leave me alone!” Inigo runs through the thick forest clutching his beaststone tightly in his hand. In his other, he holds his shoes. His bare feet press easily into the ground, letting him jump high over any obstacles that lie in his path. 

Behind him, a group of men run with clanking armour and gruff voices shouting. Inigo had been careless and they’d spotted him out in the woods while hunting. And now they want to hunt _him_!

Inigo breathes heavily, but he can’t stop. Not yet. The thickness and closeness of the trees make using his stone impossible - he’d be too big to slip through the small gaps. 

 

Inigo’s foot collides with something and he tumbles down with a cry of pain. _Shit_! He gasps, grabbing at his foot. There’s no blood, but the pain burns at his skin and muscles. After days of just wandering with little food or help at his side, Inigo has been caught at just about the worst time! If he could, he’d leave his bag and run faster than those men could ever run, but he won’t risk leaving all his precious things behind. 

Inigo takes a deep breath as he gets to his feet. He can hear his pursuers gaining on him quickly. So, he limps forward, taking a few steps to properly get back into his pace. He heaves bigger breaths, takes bigger strides, he just needs to get away-

“Ah!” Pain rushes through Inigo’s right leg. Now he’s definitely bleeding.

“Got it!” A man lets out a triumphant cheer.

Inigo stumbles forward, bracing himself on a nearby tree. He gasps, looking down at the arrow piercing into the back of his thigh. Blood already pours from the wound thick and bright red. It makes Inigo sick to look at.

“Tie it down!” The men slowly approach, drawing a wide circle around him.

There’s no chance, Inigo can’t push past them, not like this. As one of them finally reaches him, throwing a length of rope around his torso, Inigo closes his eyes. _Sorry, Mama, Mother, Big Brother… I wasn’t fast enough…_

 

_—_

 

Somewhere else, at the same time, Yarne and Panne enter the camp with a triumphant group.

“We’re back!” Cynthia cheers as they step into the main clearing. A smoking campfire sits in the centre, complete with some thick logs for sitting and a makeshift stand for a pot. 

“Come with me.” Panne glances over at Yarne as she walks forward.

Yarne only nods, waving Cynthia a short goodbye before jogging to keep up with his mother. 

Panne walks over to one of the tents near the edge of camp, one that immediately smells of flowers and nature. Yarne hesitates as they approach. It smells so familiar, it’s almost startling. Up to this point, he’s been trying so hard to keep himself together but… He swallows. “U-Uh…”

“What is it?” Panne pauses at the entry.   
“N-Nothing-” Yarne sniffles. He moves to stand beside her.

“…Silly thing.” Panne pats him on the head awkwardly. “We were limiting the crying, weren’t we?”

“Y-Yes…” Yarne sniffs. “I’m sorry.”

“…Panne?” A soft voice speaks out.

Yarne barely has time to stiffen as the tent flap is pushed open. Olivia peers out curiously, a pink rose tucked behind her ear. 

“Is something wrong?” Olivia turns to Yarne uncertainly. “…Who is…?”

“This is Yarne.” Panne uses her hand on his back to push him forward. “Our son from the future.”  
“…What?” Olivia blinks, cheeks slowly reddening. “O-O-Our son!?” She squeaks. 

Yarne is suddenly struck with just how similar his Mama is to his little brother…. _Oh Gods_. “Oh Gods!” Yarne gasps, slapping his hands over his mouth.  
“What is it?” Panne looks at him, slightly startled.

“ _Inigo_ ,” Yarne breathes. “Oh no, oh no, oh no-”

“What’s wrong?” Olivia, instinctually, steps out of the tent and places her arms around his shoulders. She pulls him close. Yarne feels tears well up again at her familiar scent.   
“I-I-Inigo-” He hiccups. “I have to find him! I need to-” He forgets the arms around him for a second and quickly pulls away. A rush of anxiety flows through him. He needs to go- He needs to go now!

“Hey!” Panne grabs him by the arm. “You’re not going anywhere. Not right now.” She frowns at him. “You’ll explain yourself first at _least_ , understand?”

“I-” Yarne chokes, turning back to the pair of women. “I… O-Okay. Okay.” He feels the tension flow off of him. They’re right. He and Inigo have been apart for all this time, a little longer couldn’t hurt… right?

“Right.” Panne gestures to the tent. “Get in. We can talk.” She steps inside first.

“It’s- uh, it’s alright.” Olivia takes his hand gently. She smiles up at him softly, leading him inside. “How about you tell me your name first, dear? We should really get to know one another, hm?”

 

—

 

“…” Inigo stares out of the wooden cage. It’s pretty flimsy and, if necessary, Inigo is confident that he could break out with sheer force. But, he can’t risk it. Not while those hunters have all his precious things. Not while they have his beaststone. So, Inigo can only glare. He snarls when they try to touch him or when they come too close. It doesn’t help that they’re trapped in the close confines of their cart. The smell of dead animals pervades the space and Inigo has to be careful to avoid meeting eyes with the carcasses around him. Deer, wolf, bear- It’s horrifying how they look up at him. 

Inigo swallows. He… can do this. All that time in their future has trained him enough. He can’t panic, not now. He can’t be break, not here. Inigo takes a deep breath. He can’t rely on his brother or his friends. He needs to do this. He _can_ do this. Inigo takes another breath. _I can do this_.

 

—

  
The bottom of the tent has been pulled out, giving them access to the fresh, green grass below. It’s cool and comforting while the body of the tent is warm and familiar. Luckily, both Yarne’s parents had been happy to let him stay in their tent for the last week. He helped pack it up when they’d moved and kept close to the group as they travelled. It is _such_ a relief to see all his friends again. Yarne had been worrying that they’d never be reunited. But here they are! But _he’s_ not here.

 

“We’ll find him, I promise,” Lucina had said. “We’re following every lead we can, anything that could be any of us still out there.”

 

Yarne isn’t so easily convinced. But, somehow, Panne and Olivia are even better supports than he remembers. Olivia stays at his side, speaking so softly and moving so gently. Yarne caught her dancing in the forest a few nights ago and he burst into tears at the sight. It’s been so long- years and years, but he still remembers that dance step by step. He can’t dance it himself, obviously, but Inigo can. All Yarne could think about is how much his little brother would _love_ to dance beside Mama again. 

 

Today, Yarne gets his own tent. The first this he does is tear out the bottom. Carefully, though. He won’t waste the fabric that made it and he’s sure he can find a use for it elsewhere. Yarne places his bag to the side and curls down on the grass. He wonders if Inigo will share his tent or get one of his own. The brothers have shared sleeping spaces since they were little, but in this past tents aren’t in such short supply. Inigo will probably be thankful for the privacy. 

Yarne smiles at the floor. He’s got so many new stories to tell Inigo once they’re reunited.

 

“Yarne!” 

The flap of his tent is suddenly and roughly pulled open.

“Cynthia!?” Yarne jumps up. "W-What is it!?”

“We gotta go!” Cynthia’s eyes are blown wide. “No time to explain!” She rushes out of sight, leaving Yarne in her dust.

“Hey!” He scrambles to his feet, running after her. “Wait for me!”

 

The early morning campsite is dewey and empty. The cool silence is broken by harsh footsteps across the ground and the beating of wings. Cynthia quickly mounts her pegasus at the edge of camp. At her side, Gerome and Lucina sit atop Minerva at the ready.

“What’s going on!?” Yarne demands, pausing to catch his breath.

“We think we know where Inigo is,” Lucina speaks down at him. “Cynthia overheard rumours in the nearby town of some noblemen hunting and catching something that matches his description.”

“W-What?” Yarne’s blood runs cold. “We have to help him!”

“Get on!” Cynthia offers a hand to him. “We’ll fly over now!”

“They left town about an hour ago,” Lucina says. “If we’re quick, we can catch up to them!”

Yarne awkwardly climbs up to sit at Cynthia’s back. He grips her waist tightly. He’s never liked heights, but he’ll have to put up with them for now. For Inigo.

 

The cold air rushes against Yarne’s skin, even with his fur meant to keep him warm. He ducks his head as they soar up into the air, not quite to the clouds but still much higher than Yarne’s comfortable with.

“Hold on tight!” Cynthia twists her reigns, sharply turning to stay beside Minerva. 

“I see the road!” Lucina calls out, pointing into the valley down below. A line of dirt twists past the hills and trees but there’s no carriage or cart visible yet.

“Town’s back that way!” Cynthia turns to Yarne, pointing behind them. “They can’t have gotten far!”

“O-Okay…” Yarne cautions a look down. His stomach does a somersault at the sight. If he fell from this height, he’d definitely be killed. Yarne squeezes his eyes shut. It’s just for a little longer…

 

“There they are!” Gerome’s voice cuts through Yarne’s thoughts.

“What? Where!?” Yarne’s eyes fly open. He looks around in a panic and, sure enough, he sees the large cart on the road ahead of them. Five horses pull it forward or stand at its sides, coloured specks are all he can see of the man at their reins.

“Let’s go!” Cynthia tugs at her reins. “Down we go!” The pegasus does a sudden nose dive, causing a terrified scream to burst from Yarne’s throat. He throws his arms around Cynthia, squeezing her tight until they finally even out.

 

—

 

Inigo’s resigned to scraping patterns into the wood of the cart he can reach from his cage. His nails are sharp enough to tear easily into the old wood. Lines, scribbles and circles now line each part in reach. He draws in the pattern on his Mama’s headband over and over. He draws little trees and a little castle, a little town and a little river. Little flowers bloom by the water. Inigo sighs. Then, he hears.

His ears perk up. Wingbeats, wide and loud, are coming from somewhere far above. The cage doesn’t quite have the space to fit them in to their full height, so they rub against the metal bars. Still, he listens. He holds his breath. No way…

 

The wyvern lands first, claws slamming into the top of the cart. The men on their horses all let out shouts of surprise, a few even going for their weapons. 

Then the pegasus lands, perfectly transitioning into a run beside the cart.

“Out of the way!” Cynthia uses her lance to knock the closest man to the road. She grins wide into the cart. “Inigo! You’re okay!”

“Cynthia!” Inigo beams. “Get me out of here!”

“Inigo!” Yarne pushes off of the pegasus, tumbling down onto the back of the cart. “H-Hold on! I’m gonna get you out of there!”

Inigo looks up at Yarne, feeling tears prickling at his eyes. They’ve almost never been forced apart, especially not for this long. Watching Yarne struggle with the lock, Inigo is hit with a rush of adrenaline.

“Y-Yarne!” Inigo leans forward as best as he can. He points off to the side, where Inigo’s bag lies. “My beaststone!”

Yarne blinks, just for a second, before reaching over and roughly pulling the bag towards him. He quickly unzips it and starts digging through the contents. “Here!” He pulls the faintly glowing stone free. He thrusts it forwards into Inigo’s hands. It’s warm and familiar.

Inigo grins. “Back up!” He holds the stone close to his chest, feeling a rush of energy shifting through his muscles.

Inigo’s beast form easily breaks apart the cage, throwing the sides open and off the cart. Immediately, Inigo turns back, shoving the stone in his pocket as he jumps forward. “Yarne!” He collides with his brother, wrapping his arms around his torso. “I missed you!”

Yarne tearfully returns the gesture. “We’re getting out of here-” He pulls away and looks around. “Cynthia?”

“Here!” Cynthia, now standing on her pegasus’ back, swoops back into view. “Yo, Inigo? Ready to get out of here?”

“Definitely.” Inigo grins, grabbing his bag. But, as he starts to his feet, he winces. “Ah!” 

“W-What is it!?” Yarne panics.

“My leg…” Inigo looks down at the injury. The hunters hadn’t been bothered to dress or treat it in anyway, but Inigo had blocked out the constant aching. Now, though, it _stings_.

“I’ll carry you.” In a practiced motion, Yarne reaches down and pulls Inigo up. The younger boy wraps his arms around Yarne’s neck and his legs around his waist as best as he can. Inigo’s bag hang from his back, the weight threatening to tilt Yarne forwards. 

“Hold on.” Yarne moves to the edge of the cart and gets to his feet. Suddenly with a restored confidence, he jumps back onto Cynthia’s pegasus, taking a seat behind her.

“Great!” Cynthia lowers down in front of them. “Let’s skedaddle, guys!”

Gerome and Lucina arc around the cart at that. “Everything okay?” Lucina waves over at them.

“Lucina!?” Inigo turns to look up at her. “Hi!”

“Hi to you too.” Lucina smiles. 

“We need to go.” Gerome frowns. “The horses are on a straight path but they’ll crash at the next turn.” He pulls Minerva away.

“Up we go!” Cynthia pulls the pegasus up after the wyvern. They soar up into the air and, when they reach a safe distance, even their path out.

 

—

 

Owain sits by the smoking fire pit, fingers tapping anxiously against his knee. Across from him, Severa glares pointedly at the ground. Not long after the others had left, the Shepherd’s camp had started to rouse. And it didn’t take long for the missing members to be noticed. Of course, they hadn’t left much in the ways of an explanation, only a promise to shortly return before they flew off into the sky.

Outside the largest eating and meeting tent, Owain can see Chrom and Robin talking nervously to one another. As he watches, Panne and Sumia also walk over. 

“Che.” Severa kicks at a rock. “Somehow, I expected better of Lucina.” She crosses her arms. “Then I forget about her troublesome half.” 

“I’m sure they’ll return to us soon,” Owain says. “They wouldn’t have left with so little to say otherwise.”

“Whatever.” Severa takes a seat heavily on the ground. “Stupid.”

 

Owain frowns, but says nothing. He’s left in his own head for a good while before…

  
“Heeeeey!” A voice cuts through the air. “We’re back!”

Owain jumps to his feet, eyes quickly scanning the sky above. And, coming in from their north side, he sees a familiar pegasus leading a just as familiar wyvern down to them. 

“About time.” Severa pushes herself to her feet. Then, “Hey, they’re back!” She calls out to the campsite.

Everyone left milling about slowly move in, watching the small silhouettes grow above them. Soon, wind rushes through the camp, threatening to push a couple people backwards as the two beasts land.

“Lucina!” Chrom steps forward, watching his daughter dismount. “What were you thinking? Where did you rush off to?”

“I’m sorry, Father,” Lucina says. “But, we had to hurry.” 

“For what?” Robin raises an eyebrow. “You know better than this, young lady.”

“…Sorry.” Lucina looks genuinely apologetic, which seems to be enough. But, then her expression hardens. “But I couldn’t risk being late.”

Owain slowly circles the pegasus, trying to see past its large wings. He sees Cynthia easily dismount with a triumphant grin, and then Yarne climbing off behind her, and… 

“Owain!” Inigo smiles widely down at him. “You’re here!”

“Inigo!” Owain reaches up, helping him get down and far from ignoring how heavily he’s leant on. “By the stars above- What tales of mystique landed you in such a state?”

“It’s a long story.” Inigo laughs. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Brady!” Cynthia quickly runs off. “We need your help!”

“Is someone injured?” Owain blinks.

“Just my leg.” Inigo gestures down at himself. “Hey, if you want to help, carry this.” He shoves his bag at Owain’s chest.

“Aaaand you’re as bossy as ever.” Owain catches the bag. “Fine, I’ll comply, but just this one time.”

“Sure.” Inigo winks. 

 

“Inigo.” Lucina comes to his side, gently taking his hand. “Come this way. There’s some people you need to meet.”

Inigo lets himself be pulled around Cynthia’s pegasus and towards a _big_ crowd. Inigo feels his face flush. Why are they all looking at him…?

“Father.” Lucina stops before a pair of men. “Papa. This is Inigo.” She turns to him.

“You’re… a taguel.” The white-haired man blinks. 

“Yes…?” Inigo hesitates. “Um…”

“Sorry, I’m Robin.” Robin smiles. “I was only surprised. Are you also Panne and Olivia’s child?”

Inigo shivers at his parents’ names. “Yes.”

“Inigo was it?” Chrom holds out a hand. “Call me Chrom. It’s good to meet another one of Lucina’s friends.”

“Nice to meet you,” Inigo says. He takes Chrom’s hand cautiously and shakes. “Um, is my Mother-”

“Over here!” Yarne suddenly walks into the scene. He has Panne’s hand in his own but freezes once eyes turn to him. “Um!” He takes a step back. “Sorry!”

“…What.” Panne’s eyes bare into Inigo. “You are…?”

“A-Ah…” Inigo feels his throat jam up. _Shit_. He’s always been unable to withstand _that look_ from his Mother. He feels himself start to shiver. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_.

“I-Inigo, it’s okay!” Yarne reaches out and pulls him into a warm embrace. He turns to Panne. “M-Mother, this is Inigo- My little brother.”

“…” Panne stares. It’s intense and riddled with emotions. Inigo can partially empathise. “I see.” She steps forward, gently placing a hand on Inigo’s shoulder. “You’re small.”

Inigo can only nod.

“Then, it makes sense for how anxious you are,” Panne says. “The smallest are the most at risk. Predators will single you out.”

At those words, Inigo lets out a choked chuckle. _Shit_. That’s… exactly what Mother used to say to him. It was supposed to make him feel better. It’s in his biology, it’s not his fault that he gets so… sensitive. Inigo sniffles into Yarne’s arm. “Mother…” Her tough love got him through some hard times and her words stayed with him even after she could no longer speak them. 

The dam breaks. “Mother!” Inigo presses himself into her chest. She wraps her arms around him, warm and familiar. Inigo could just about melt in that moment. She’s _here_. She’s alive and still fighting. Inigo leans in closer. This time, he’ll protect her just like she protected him.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> totally un-beta'd so if there's typos and stuff just let me know! :3c thanks for reading!


End file.
